The Art of Vampirella Vol 1 1
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = Dynamite Entertainment |cover_artist(s) = Dave Stevens & Josh Johnson |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Nick Barrucci |president = Juan Collado |cco = |ceo = Nick Barrucci |coo = Juan Collado |previous = - |next = The Art of Vampirella: The Warren Years Vol 1 1 }} Illustration 1: The Art of Vampirella Illustration of Vampirella taken from Vampirella: Dracula The Centennial. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * Article 1: The Immortal Vampirella Short history of Vampirella and the impact the series and character has had on the comic industry and pop culture. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 1: Adam Hughes Some information about Adam Hughes with some of the covers he did for Vampirella related titles. Appearances Protagonists: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 2: New Blood Various covers and variant covers from some of the Vampirella mini-series. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 3: Joe Jusko A gallery of Joe Jusko's Vampirella work. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Interview 1: Joe Jusko - Bloodlust Interview An interview with Joe Jusko, originally from Vampirella: Intimate Visions in 2006. Also includes illustrations by Joe, including a sketch Joe did back in high school in 1975, an unused idea for a cover to Vampirella: Blood Lust #11 and Joe's take on José González's iconic poster. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * * Gallery 4: Highway To Hell Gallery of covers from Vampirella/''Vampirella Monthly'', Vampirella Fear of Mirrors Ash Can, Vampirella Ash Can and Vampirella Preview. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Interview 2: Amanda Conner - The Definitive Interview Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Gallery 6: Jae Lee Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Gallery 7: Trail of Blood Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Story 1: Lust For Life Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Article 2: Summer Nights - A Vampirella History Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Interview 3: Alan Moore on Vampires and Dracula Reborn Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Notes *Special Thanks given to David Bogart, Marco Schiavone, Tito Faraci, Andrea Faraci, Marco Rizzo, Alta Fedlta Srl, Bon Alimagno, Chris Caniano and Maria Barrucci. Trivia See Also References Category:Art Books Category:Comics Published by Dynamite Entertainment Category:Comics Published in 2013 Category:Cover Price of $29.99 Category:Dave Stevens/Cover Penciller Category:Dave Stevens/Cover Inker Category:Dave Stevens/Cover Colourist Category:Josh Johnson/Cover Designer Category:Mike Mignola/Penciller Category:Mike Mignola/Inker Category:Mike Mignola/Colourist Category:Joe Rybandt/Senior Editor Category:Giorgio Cantu/Designer Category:Luca Bertele/Designer Category:Mark McNabb/Designer Category:Josh Johnson/Art Director Category:Jason Ullmeyer/Senior Graphic Designer Category:Chris Caniano/Production Assistant Category:Davide Barzi/Writer Category:Brian Hofacker/Writer Category:José González/Penciller Category:Frank Frazetta/Penciller Category:José González/Inker Category:Frank Frazetta/Inker Category:Enrich/Colourist Category:Frank Frazetta/Colourist Category:Carol de Haro/Model Category:Adam Hughes/Penciller Category:Adam Hughes/Inker Category:Adam Hughes/Colourist Category:Quinn Supplee/Colourist Category:Dave Stevens/Penciller Category:Mike Deodato Jr./Penciller Category:Rudy Nebres/Penciller Category:Nelson DeCastro/Penciller Category:Louis Small Jr./Penciller Category:Mark Texeira/Penciller Category:Mike Bair/Penciller Category:David Mack/Penciller Category:Ray Lago/Penciller Category:Mark Beachum/Penciller Category:Billy Tucci/Penciller Category:Amanda Conner/Penciller Category:Julie Bell/Penciller Category:John Bolton/Penciller Category:Joe Quesada/Penciller Category:J. Scott Campbell/Penciller Category:Jim Silke/Penciller Category:Gary Frank/Penciller Category:Dorian Cleavenger/Penciller Category:Mike Mayhew/Penciller Category:Dave Stevens/Inker Category:Mike Deodato Jr./Inker Category:Rudy Nebres/Inker Category:Nelson DeCastro/Inker Category:Caesar Antomattei/Inker Category:Rob Stull/Inker Category:Mark Texeira/Inker Category:Mike Bair/Inker Category:David Mack/Inker Category:Ray Lago/Inker Category:Mark Beachum/Inker Category:Billy Tucci/Inker Category:Amanda Conner/Inker Category:Julie Bell/Inker Category:John Bolton/Inker Category:Alex Garner/Inker Category:Jim Silke/Inker Category:Gary Frank/Inker Category:Dorian Cleavenger/Inker Category:Mike Mayhew/Inker Category:Dave Stevens/Colourist Category:James Brown/Colourist Category:Nelson DeCastro/Colourist Category:W.C. Dan/Colourist Category:Brian Haberlin/Colourist Category:Mark Texeira/Colourist Category:David Mack/Colourist Category:Ray Lago/Colourist Category:Mark Beachum/Colourist Category:Julie Bell/Colourist Category:John Bolton/Colourist Category:Andrew Posada/Colourist Category:Jim Silke/Colourist Category:Dorian Cleavenger/Colourist Category:Dan Kemp/Colourist Category:Mike Mayhew/Colourist Category:Joe Jusko/Penciller Category:Joe Jusko/Inker Category:Joe Jusko/Colourist Category:Joe Jusko/Interviewee Category:Patrick Zircher/Penciller Category:Joe Chiodo/Penciller Category:Tyler Kirkham/Penciller Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Penciller Category:David Finch/Penciller Category:Tim Sale/Penciller Category:Alan Davis/Penciller Category:Kevin Lau/Penciller Category:Jay Anacleto/Penciller Category:Greg Horn/Penciller Category:J.H. Williams III/Penciller Category:Joyce Chin/Penciller Category:Greg Hildebrandt/Penciller Category:Alex Horley/Penciller Category:Brian Stelfreeze/Penciller Category:Matthew Clark/Penciller Category:Christopher Shy/Penciller Category:Jason Alexander/Penciller Category:Manuel Garcia/Penciller Category:Karl Waller/Penciller Category:Tony Harris/Penciller Category:Gary Martin/Inker Category:Louis Small Jr./Inker Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Inker Category:Joe Chiodo/Inker Category:Tyler Kirkham/Inker Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Inker Category:Joe Weems/Inker Category:Victor Llamas/Inker Category:Tim Sale/Inker Category:Alan Davis/Inker Category:Kevin Lau/Inker Category:Kamning Ng/Inker Category:Jay Anacleto/Inker Category:J. Scott Campbell/Inker Category:Greg Horn/Inker Category:J.H. Williams III/Inker Category:Joyce Chin/Inker Category:Greg Hildebrandt/Inker Category:Alex Horley/Inker Category:Brian Stelfreeze/Inker Category:Dexter Vines/Inker Category:Christopher Shy/Inker Category:Jason Alexander/Inker Category:Manuel Garcia/Inker Category:Karl Waller/Inker Category:Ray Snyder/Inker Category:Dean White/Colourist Category:Jonathan D. Smith/Colourist Category:Joe Chiodo/Colourist Category:Stjepan Sejic/Colourist Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Colourist Category:Haberlin Studios/Colourist Category:Liquid!/Colourist Category:Dave Kemp/Colourist Category:Steve Firchow/Colourist Category:Jose Villarrubia/Colourist Category:Greg Hildebrandt/Colourist Category:Alex Horley/Colourist Category:Brian Stelfreeze/Colourist Category:Morry Hollowell/Colourist Category:Christopher Shy/Colourist Category:Jason Alexander/Colourist Category:JD Mettler/Colourist